Happy New Year
by DoubleTrouble2022
Summary: Romione One-Shot. (AU) Ron and Hermione spend New Year in New York. What will happen after midnight? By Rose.


POV. Ron

When I first saw her, I didn't really see her, just the pile of books she was carrying.

Many will believe that I am exaggerating. But they are wrong. If they say that, it's because they haven't met her yet.

We met on February 14th, 1994, at Hogwarts, the high school we both attended in London. And if then someone would have told me that I would know the love of my life, hidden behind a mountain of books, at 14 years old, on Valentine's Day, I would have laughed in their face and told them not to make me waste my time.

And here we are, one morning of December 30, in New York, on New Year's Eve, eight years later.

-RONALD!

Yep. That is my beautiful girlfriend.

-What is it, love? - I asked innocently, even knowing that her mood would get worse.

Hermione stuck her head out the door of the room.

Thick, long, and curly brown hair, average height, fair skin, just sprinkled with freckles, and beautiful honey-hazel eyes. Of course, that would be her physical description. If you want to know her personality, I would say she is brave, proud, stubborn, sweet (when she sleeps), intelligent, bossy, kind (as long as no one interrupts her when she reads), funny and sometimes scary. Brilliant…

\- If you do not go down right now, I will make you go myself. And do not expect it to be smooth.

... but scary.

I knew she wasn't lying. That if I did not obey, she would keep her word.

-Ok, ok, I'm going. But don't get mad.

A delicious smell of coffee and caramel flooded the kitchen. I took the exemplar of "The New York Times" that was on the table and began to leaf through it while Hermione finished serving breakfast.

Hot-cakes with caramel syrup. My favourites; how much I loved that woman.

-Would you remind me why I'm awake at eight o'clock on a Saturday morning, on holidays? - I do not like to get up early; and she knows it.

-Please, Ronald, I've told you many times- she said exasperatedly-. Even though we are not going to be in London for New Year, we will bring gifts for the family. Do not forget that, in addition, now you have nieces and nephews to consent. And I remind you that if you do not bring Victoire the doll she wanted, she'll be mad at you and you'll stop being her favorite uncle.

-Don't remind me ... That girl brings headaches.

-That's not true; Toire is very sweet.

-Pfff ... It should be with you, because with me she's a little devil.

-She's not unless she's with Teddy ... Then, there's no one to stop them.

-Well, control your godson.

She glared at me. If looks would kill, I would already be miles and miles underground.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

1 hour later…

Hermione, can we stop for a while - I complained, knowing that if I begged and placed a slaughtered lamb face, she would give up-. We've walked around the entire mall and I am tired and hungry.

-We haven't walked around the entire mall- I opened my eyes a lot and I looked horrified-. There's still one more floor-. My stomach roared with such force that I would be surprised if someone there didn't hear it-. You really are hungry, huh? "He scoffed, and I looked at her with supplication. Ok, we eat something and then we continue.

-º-

As soon as we got into the apartment, I ran straight to our room and without thinking twice, I laid on the bed and I don't know-at-what-moment I fell asleep.

º

-Ron, Ron, wake up...

Aww, but what a beautiful sound... Could I be in the meadow?

-Ronald, wake up!

(Hermione hits him with a pillow)

Ouch... That hurt.

The sound wasn't so beautiful after all.

(Now she throws the transparent content of a glass)

I feel water running down my face ... Could it be raining?

-RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!

There I did get lost.

I think someone broke my eardrum...

I'll open an eye. Only one, just as a precaution.

Apparently I was asleep ... And Hermione was trying to wake me up ... She looks really angry ... One second. Hermione is angry? Oh no…

-Mione ... What happened? Did I fall asleep?

Yes ... I played dumb. That would work, wouldn't it?

-I'm -bang- trying -bang- to -bang- wake you -bang- up -bang- since –bang- 15 -bang-minutes –bang- ago –bang-.

In case it wasn't clear, it did not work!

-Only 15 minutes? How long- I ironized.

Bang.

-Ouch, Hermione, stop hitting me...

-Well, get up.

-Get up for ...?

I kept quiet when I realized that Hermione was wearing only a towel and her hair was wet.

Shit ... Dinner with the Coopers ... How could I have forgotten?

She turned her beautiful eyes towards me and looked at me furiously.

-Move your stupid ass towards the bathroom and take a shower. Now.

What a vocabulary ... The worst thing is that, then, she scolds me for cursing or for speaking bad words and being rude.

-Yes, mum- I said, and without saying another thing, I went to the shower.

I went down to the living room, obviously dressed, and found my girlfriend reading a book on the sofa. Apparently I make a lot of noise when I go down the stairs; because before reaching the last step she turned to see me.

She had a frown, but even so, he smiled at me.

-You took your time, huh?- She scoffed-. Hey, can you get the chocolate cake out of the freezer?

-Of course…

Wait a minute ... Did she just say chocolate cake?

-Wait; did you just say chocolate cake?

-Yeah, that's what I said.

-If you are going to make chocolate cake every time someone invites us, I will convince people to do it often.

-If you wanted chocolate cake, you should just have asked.

Yes, of course ... The last time I asked, (although I was actually chasing her in the kitchen for two hours, something I would never admit out loud) she threatened me with a rolling pin.

I rolled my eyes and went to get the condemned (albeit delicious) chocolate cake.

\- º - -

POV. Hermione

Who would've said that the streets of New York were much busier at night? Well, not me. But that was a special occasion. We were walking through Central Park and it was exactly one hour away for the New Year.

Ron took me tightly by the hand, not wanting me to get lost in the crowd.

We stopped right in the middle of Times Square to await the big celebration.

Ten minutes were left for the fireworks and I could swear Ron was very nervous.

-Pretty night, right?

-Yes- I smiled reassuringly, prompting him to say what had him so restless, while looking around me.

-Yeah... Hey, you know what? I'll call to the Burrow to wish everyone a very happy New Year. Yes, I'll do that... - he said nodding energetically.

He was acting very strange.

-Ron- I whispered softly.

-That I'll do, yeah. Just give me a minute.

He was evading.

Five minutes to start 2003

-Ron.

\- It will only be two minutes.

He didn't know what else to do to hide his nervousness; which, to clarify, wouldn't work anyway. It was noticeable from miles away. First, he said it would only take a minute; now, it would take two.

-Ron! -I stared at him before he reacted-. What is happening? What is worrying you so much?

He turned his gaze to mine but said nothing.

\- Don't you trust me?

-Didn't I entrust you my life? - He smiled at me as only he knew how to do it and my heart melted, metaphorically speaking. I couldn't resist and I kissed him.

Two minutes for the new year to begin.

\- Have you ever heard what is said about when two people who love each other and are together, in the same place, on New Year, when midnight is over, they stay together forever? - He asked kneeling.

I saw him take out a velvet box from his pocket. I couldn't believe it. I had waited so long for that moment, and now that it was happening, I just couldn't believe it.

-Hermione Jean Granger, would you make me the happiest man on the planet, and the smartest to be the only one to have thought of such a great proposal - I laughed with crystallized eyes. He had said it-, marrying me?

I felt tears struggling to get out, unaware that our image was projected on each and every one of the screens in Times Square, but I didn't care. I let them wet my cheeks and I saw Ron's expectant face, waiting for an answer.

(Narrator) The crowd looked anxiously at the screens.

One minute to leave 2002 in the past.

(POV Hermione)

The crowd passed into the background. There was nobody but us.

-Hermione?

-Yes! - A huge smile played on his face-. Of course!

I felt him hug me tightly around the waist, while whispering in my ear two simple words that stunned me like never before: I love you.

-And I love you.

(Storyteller)

They sealed their eternal love with a sweet and tender kiss.

People applauded and cheered as they watched in wonder the lights of the fireworks.

00:00 - 01/01/03

-Happy New Year, Ron.

-Happy New Year, Mione.


End file.
